Cake Pop
'Cake Pop-kun '(Also known as Cae or Cake Pop) is one of the desserts in the Dessert Anime. He is a gijinka of a cake pop and was created by the tumblr user yuunachi. He is a industrial cake type, specifically a Starbucks cake pop, and wants to become friends with the other cakes. He is deaf. History Cake Pop was made in a small home in the countryside by a 14-year-old girl for a baking competition at a local bakery. His original baker had forgotten one of the ingredients, and Cae had almost been a failed dessert - he didn’t have any ears and was deaf. Cake Pop was never able to go to the bakery, and therefore had never gone outside the house or seen the outside world. He has not come in contact with other desserts before due to the fact that his baker was ashamed of him and would not let him be sold or eaten. One day the family suddenly disappeared, including his baker and all their belongings, and he was left in the house alone. After much thought Cake Pop decided to go and find his baker and set off, determined, to find some clues to where she could have gone. After leaving the countryside, Cake Pop realized that his mission was going to be much more difficult than he had originally thought - he had never associated with others before, so he had no idea how to interact with other desserts and people. As Cake Pop was searching for his baker he came across another group of desserts. Not knowing how to properly interact with others, he was extremely timid and shy and tried talking to them only to stutter and fail with his words. The other desserts ridiculed him for not being able to “talk properly” and for being “too shy”, causing Cake Pop to develop a complex about his hesitant nature. From then on he became outgoing and bubbly, hiding his true self in fear of being disliked. After realized he had been abandoned by his original baker, he almost disappeared, but was found by his original baker’s friend and taken in. She loved him so much and though he was the greatest dessert ever made, so he did not disappear. He absolutely adores his baker, and is glad to have been made as a cake pop. They spent a lot of time together, and the girl had introduced Cake Pop to the manga genre, which he quickly became addicted to. His baker’s love for BL rubbed off onto him, and he somehow ended up becoming a closet(ed) anime fan. One day, Cake Pop came across a famous cake shop, and decided to go into it to look for clues to where his baker could have went. The other cakes were quite fancy and wouldn’t let Cake Pop stay, claiming that he wasn’t a “real cake” and told him to just go home. After almost giving up, he caught sight of another cake: a small, plain cheesecake that none of the others would ackowledge named Cheesecake-kun. Cake Pop fell in love with him instantly. He came to the bakery almost every day after that, quietly watching over Cheesecake-kun from afar. After mustering up his courage one day he walked over to try to talk to Cheesecake-kun and ask him about his baker and to be friends, but all he could manage was “your hair ribbon is so cute, could I try it on?” Cheesecake-kun's ribbon was the first gift Cake Pop received, he wears it around his neck as a choker and values it highly. He is now dating Cheesecake-kun and has mellowed out a bit but still loves to tease the other desserts. Appearance Cake Pop has light pink hair and an oversized pink-and-blue striped sweater that hangs off of his left shoulder. He wears a dark blue tank top under his sweater, and has matching blue shorts. His knee highs are pink-and-blue striped, matching his sweater, and he wears a pair of dark blue boots that make a v-shape curve in the middle. He has two blue hairclips that hold the right side of his hair out of his face, and a large pair of pink-and-blue headphones that make it very difficult for him to hear. His favorite accessory is a dark blue ribbon that he wears as a choker, given to him by Cheesecake-kun. His new outfit is a pink v-neck t-shirt with small white polka-dots and pink joggers with white boots. He still wears the blue ribbon but no longer has headphones on all the time, although he does wear them now and then. He ties his hair up now and is taller. Personality Cake Pop has a split personality that differs vastly from his outwardly portrayed self and his inner self. He is very energetic, bubbly, and outgoing towards others and will try to strike up a conversation whenever he has a chance. He is often labeled as “weird” or “odd” because of his hobbies and eccentric behavior. On the inside, Cake Pop is an extremely shy individual and gets flustered easily, freaking out over the simplest of things but never showing his emotions in fear of being rejected or disliked. He has a tendency of asking people to repeat themselves due to the fact that he wears a huge pair of headphones, but he is actually deaf and his headphones cover his hearing aid. He is obnoxious but genuine. As he grew, Cake Pop still is obnoxious in nature but is better at picking up cues. He teases everyone he meets but respects boundaries, although his humor is still terrible and he's loud and boisterous. His anxiety is not as bad as it was when he was younger. cae popstar.png| Cae's newest look Cae knight closeup.JPG|Cae RPG AU Cake pop ikimen colored hella.jpg|Cake Pop's normal appearance Cae blushes.jpg|A very embarrassed Cae Chizu and Cae.JPG|Cae wearing Chizu's outfit (with Chizu) cake_pop_formal.jpg|Cake Pop's formal attire Cake Pop.JPG|Cake Pop-kun's chibi form Cae ref.JPG|Reference of Cake Pop Cae crossdress 2.png|Cake Pop wearing his other outfit Cae flowers.png|Cae wearing a flower crown Category:Cakes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Cake